Integrated circuits (ICs) may include passive devices such as inductors, couplers, and transformers secured thereon. The passive devices may be discrete, wire wound devices that may be bulky and may be difficult to secure on a substrate. These disadvantages are particularly problematic when an array of devices may be desired.